Серия зарисовок по Xfiles
by prettyreckless27
Summary: Небольшая серия драблов\виньеток с участием Малдера и Скалли. Написано лет эдак триста назад, поэтому прошу сильно тапками не кидаться.


**Alone**

Так спокойно...

Каждый раз, когда я прихожу сюда, я словно отстраняюсь от остального мира. Мне нравится бывать здесь. Как прекрасен этот парк осенью, когда под ногами лежит мягкий ковер из желтых и красных листьев. Прохладные солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь почти голые ветви старых деревьев. Сегодня на редкость прекрасный день осенний: солнце светит, еще не холодно, хотя сейчас середина осени.

Вот мимо пробежали трое детей, им весело, они смеются. Я грустно гляжу им вслед. Останавливаюсь на минуту, затем иду дальше. Иду долго. Вокруг меня проходят люди, разные. У них свои проблемы, свои мысли. Их много, я одна... Одна... На Земле живет 6 миллиардов человек, но, тем не менее, я чувствую себя очень одинокой на этой планете.

В нескольких метрах от меня сидит молодая пара. Целуются. Невольно гляжу на них. Господи, до чего же счастливы эти люди, а они ведь даже не догадываются об этом! Всю жизнь мы гоняемся за материальным, как будто настоящее счастье в трехэтажном особняке где-нибудь в Париже или Амстердаме, в шикарных машинах, яхтах, деньгах, бриллиантах, дорогих тряпках... И, заполучив все это, люди думают, что будут счастливы.

Они ошибаются. Счастье не в этом. Счастье ближе. Просто мы его иногда не замечаем, а иногда замечаем, но становится слишком поздно...

Вот он рядом. Каждый день вместе в тесном кабинете полудвальном кабинете, с утра до вечера, а по воскресеньям - у него дома. Пьем пиво, смотрим фильм, разговариваем...

И ты привыкаешь к этому, тебе кажется, что так будет всегда. И, пусть, твои чувства к нему - не просто дружеские, ты никогда об этом не скажешь.

Почему?

Боюсь... Я всегда боюсь открывать свое сердце мужчине. Теперь он никогда не узнает. Никогда...

Я все еще смотрю на молодую парочку, а сердце сжимается в моей груди. Мне больно, очень, но я не плачу. Я сильнее. Я буду сильнее, черт возьми! Мне хочется кричать, но он меня не услышит. Хочу плакать, а слез больше нет. Ощущение такое, как будто тысячи иголок врезаются в сердце, а там пустота. Ничего не осталось. Пусто. Я спокойна с виду, а где-то в глубине души бушует ураган, и никто этого не замечает. Никто не знает, как мне плохо. Я не могу жить без него – все сводится к этому.

Не в силах больше смотреть не любовников, ухожу прочь. Опять выпадаю из времени, иду, не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг. Вот уже и людей в парке мало, я зашла очень далеко. Вижу одиноко стоящую лавочку. Иду к ней, сажусь. Уныло смотрю вдаль. Вечереет. Подул прохладный ветер. На мне лишь легкий кожаный пиджачок поверх тоненькой водолазки и ветер продувает насквозь. Я съежилась от холода. Я удивляюсь, что могу еще что-то чувствовать, после всего пережитого.

Ко мне снова возвращается тот день. День, когда он ушел навсегда. Это должен был быть обычный арест. Кто мог знать, что этот сопляк носит с собой запасной пистолет? Никто...

Он умирал у меня на руках... Я ничего не могла сделать. Мои руки тряслись, когда я зажимала его кровоточащую рану. Слезы капали с моих глаз и смешивались с кровью. Я постоянно шептала, - "Держись, только держись". Он обещал держаться, а потом его веки просто сомкнулись. Навсегда...

В тот день вместе с ним умерла частичка меня. Сейчас я сижу на этой лавочке в парке, где я часто бываю с тех пор. Говорят, время лечит, но с каждым днем мне становится только хуже. Вместе с Малдером умерла и моя душа. Я и спрашиваю себя, - "Зачем мне жить дальше? Какой смысл моей жизни, если я жила только ради него?". Я плачу. Начинает капать дождь. Природа, будто чувствует мое состояние и плачет вместе со мной.

Уже почти стемнело, когда я, наконец, нашла в себе силы вытереть слезы и встать. Я не знаю, что я буду делать этой ночью. Может быть, я пойду за ним, а может и нет... Я не знаю.

**Between love and friendship**

Где кончается дружба и начинается любовь? Этого тебе никто не скажет: никто этого не знает. Любовь, дружба - между ними очень тонкая граница. Нужно сделать лишь один шаг. И этот шаг изменит всю твою жизнь. Но как порой сложно сделать этот шаг, открыть дверь. Дверь к счастью. Страшно. Почему? А вдруг за этой дверью ничего нет, вдруг все – иллюзия?

Третий час ночи, я лежу в постели и не могу уснуть. Мысли, мысли, мысли, сумасшедший поток мыслей в моей голове. Шесть лет я знаю его, шесть лет живу в плену этих чудесных глаз, цвета орешника. Шесть лет жду, когда же, наконец, он откроет мне самую потайную комнату в его сердце. Шесть лет рискую всем ради него. Шесть лет я выстраивала наши отношения, неужели для того, чтобы какая-то там «телочка из академии» уничтожила все за один день? Шесть лет-это долго? Мои мысли прерывает стук в дверь.

«Сейчас три часа ночи - это может быть только один человек!», - пронеслось в моей голове. Я вскочила с кровати, натянула халат и пошла отрывать.

- Скалли, открой, - послышался до ужаса знакомый голос. Я застыла у двери. «Отрывать или не открывать? Он сделал мне так больно сегодня днем. Он держал ее за руку так, как держал только меня, улыбался ее так, как улыбался только мне одной». В груди неприятно заныло, хотелось крикнуть, - «Уходи! Уходи к ней!», - но я пересилила свой гнев, поняв, насколько глупо все это прозвучит, и открыла дверь.

- Малдер, ты знаешь, который час? – сухо спросила я, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись на него, как на школьника, которого застукали курящим в туалете.

- Знаю. Впустишь? – просто спросил он.

- Зачем? Если это по работе, которой, к слову, у нас больше нет, то поговорим завтра, - я попыталась закрыть дверь. Тяжело было смотреть на него. Он выставил руку, тем самым не давая мне закрыть дверь.

- В чем дело, Скалли, что произошло? - он с недоумением, и даже немного с испугом, смотрел на меня. Я отошла от двери, дав ему возможность зайти. Медленно отошла к окну. Не оборачиваясь, сказала:

- Я видела вас сегодня.

Последовала минутная пауза, после чего он ответил:

- А, ты имеешь в виду клинику? Ну да, я должен был тебе сказать. Забыл. Мы с Дианой раньше были…друзьями, - почти на одном дыхании произнес он. Я не слышала и намека на волнение в его голосе. Его спокойствие бесило меня.

- Друзьями? Просто друзьями? Нет! Друзья ТАК не держатся за руки! – выкрикнула я. Сердце бешено стучало в моей груди, я открыла рот, чтобы добавить, что я знаю об их отношениях, но я замерла и не могла вымолвить ни слова. Что же я сказала? Я повторила в голове сказанную только что фразу и вспомнила, что не раз держала его руку подобным образом. «О, Боже», - пронеслось в моей голове. Я, наверное, глупо выгляжу.

- Скалли, ты чего? – уже немного взволнованно спросил он, - ну да. Мы были не просто друзьями. Мы…встречались, но это было ой как давно. Много воды утекло с тех пор.

- Но ты все еще что-то к ней чувствуешь, - тихо сказала я. Снова повисла тишина. Каждый из нас стоял и думал. Внезапно, Малдер подошел ко мне, и взглянул не в лицо, так нежно. Черт, его глаза! Я тону в их цвете, каждый раз, когда вижу эти чудесные глаза, я падаю в омут. Он задумчиво смотрел на меня. И я не могла оторваться от его взгляда. Я не могу бороться с этим. Он подошел еще ближе, я почти чувствую его дыхание.

- Нет, Скалли. Больше нет, - задумчивым голосом ответил Фокс. Я стояла, обезоруженная, не могла ничего сказать. Я подпустила его очень близко к себе. А ведь каких-то три минуты назад я готова была ударить его. Сейчас я продолжала смотреть на него, как зачарованная.

- Скалли, - прошептал он, - я, может, и любил Диану раньше, но сейчас нет. Сейчас моим сердцем владеет лишь одна женщина - ты. Я полюбил тебя, как только ты вошла в тот сырой, затхлый подвал, который, с твоим приходом, осветлел. Ты изменила и меня. Ты сделала меня другим человеком, научила любить, не прикасаясь, любить на расстоянии. Все эти годы я любил тебя именно так, как ты хотела. Теперь позволь мне любить тебя так, как я желал этого все это время.

- Малдер, - тихо пошептала я. Его губы почти касались моих, а руки нежно держали за талию. Я потянулась к нему. Наши губы нашли друг друга, а наши души, наконец, обрели счастье.

Я не хотела отпускать его губы, мне хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно. Я прикоснулась к его куртке, он была мокрой. Я позволила себе расстегнуть ее...снять…

Крепко прижавшись друг к другу, мы стояли молча почти минуту. Он прижимал меня к себе, так крепко. Мне не хотелось, чтобы все так закончилось. Я взглянула в его глаза, я улыбнулась, улыбнулся и он.

**5 minutes**

Он нужен мне сейчас, как никогда прежде. Я хочу чтобы он был рядом со мной, помог мне пройти последнюю дистанцию моего не столь долго пути. Я не смогу пройти его сама. Я слишком слаба для этого.

Он был со мной все это время, пока меня, как вода точит камень, брошенный в ручей, точила болезнь. Враг, медленно уничтожающий меня изнутри. Я была сильной, я боролась, я хотела жить, чтобы не подвести его. Потому, что я нужна ему в его борьбе. За пять лет эта борьба стала и моей тоже. Его цель стала и моей целью. Каждый в жизни ищет свою истину. Нам с Малдером повезло. Наши истины оказались одинаковыми. Мы слишком поздно это поняли. Он нужен мне, а я нужна ему. Наша потребность друг в друге никогда не иссякала. Он был готов на все ради меня, а я не жалела себя ради него. Я готова была принять любой удар на себя. И я принимала.

Он поставил себе цель в жизни - узнать правду о том, что произошло в ту ночь, когда иcчезла его сестра. Пролить свет на десятки других подобных случаев. Он шел к этой Истине, через тернии, которых на его пути встречалось очень много. Они угрожали ему, ставили ультиматумы, запрещали вести расследования, но он не сдавался, ни смотря ни на что. Они не раз оставляли его в живых, хотя проще для них было бы просто убрать его со своего пути, заставить его замолчать навсегда, чтобы он не раскрыл их заговор. Только смерть может заставить Малдера прекратить борьбу. Его смерть, но не моя. Я знаю, что после того, как я уйду, он не прекратит сражаться, наоборот, его ненависть к ним и желание выиграть эту битву возрастет. Чтобы моя смерть не была напрасной.

Я смирилась с этой судьбой. Я готова к тому, что ждет меня. Мне только нужно, чтобы он был рядом с мной. Видеть его улыбающегося. Его улыбка помогает мне. Я знаю, она не легко ему дается. Ему больно. Его сердце разрывается от боли, а он улыбается мне. Он хочет подбодрить меня, облегчить мою боль. У него это получается. Когда он рядом, я почти не чувствую этой боли. Мне хорошо рядом с ним. Я знаю, что и ему тоже. Мы любим друг друга - это истина, которая никогда не изменится.

Что будет с ним, когда меня не станет? Он будет несчастен всю жизнь. Он будет страдать без меня, а я не хочу этого. Я хочу, чтобы он смог жить дальше, чтобы он был счастлив. Счастлив, но не со мной... И пускай! Это его жизнь, и если мне не суждено в ней быть, я не хочу отбирать ее у него. Пусть он будет счастлив...Пусть...

Слезы ручьем льются с моих глаз. Я не могу остановиться. Я уже не чувствую физической боли, болит моя душа. Это конец. Где сейчас Малдер? Я просила его остаться со мной, говорила, что уже слишком поздно что-либо делать, что он не успеет. Но он хотел спасти меня. Достать чип... Я умираю, а его нет рядом. Я хотела умереть, держа его за руку. С ним мне было бы не так страшно. Я делаю глубокий вздох, и мои глаза закрываются. Навсегда...

Пять минут спустя.

Дверь палаты Даны Скалли тихонько открылась. В палату вошел Малдер. Он сжимал в руке маленькую колбочку с чипом внутри. Он подошел к кровати, провел рукой по ее щеке и тихо прошептал: "Я нашел чип". Он взял ее за руку и приложил ее к своей щеке "Скалли, просыпайся", - громче сказал он, но Скалли молчала...Ее рука бессильно рухнула на постель. "Скалли, нет. Нет! Я не мог опоздать! Этого не может быть! Скалли!" Он бессильно упал на колени перед ее кроватью и стоял так еще долго, понурив взгляд, с его глаз лились слезы…

Он опоздал всего на пять минут…

**Наша Истина.**

Я больше не одинок. Как приятно это осознавать. Я прошел долгий путь сам. Я смог, я выстоял. Было трудно, больно, страшно, было всяко, но я стерпел все. Я выдержал все испытания в прошлом. И я смогу выдержать все, что мне готовит будущее. Мне не страшно. Я не боюсь смотреть в глаза этому неизвестному животному, ведь я знаю, что я не один. Мы вместе. Снова вместе.

Я думал, что больше никогда ее не увижу, что не смогу касаться ее нежных губ, никогда больше не услышу ее чудесного голоса. Я почти отчаялся, почти cдался! Что же ты, Малдер? А как же твой девиз: «Никогда не теряй веру в чудо»? Я же ее почти потерял, осталась лишь одна тоненькая ниточка веры, и я не побоялся, я ухватился за нее, как утопающий хватается за спасательный круг. Я ухватился за эту ниточку, и она привела меня к тебе. Тоненькая ниточка веры в моем сердце провела меня сквозь темноту и привела к свету.

Вера никогда не покидала меня полностью. Она всегда жила в моем сердце. С самого начала моего путешествия, и до теперешних дней.

Я удивляюсь, почему я все еще жив? Да потому, что я не терял веру. Никогда… Даже когда было плохо, как никогда, я продолжал верить и надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь все снова станет хорошо. Что мы опять будем вместе бороться за Истину. Я знал, что так будет. Я верил в это. А во что мне еще оставалось верить, когда весь мой мир рушился? Когда каждый день я рисковал своей жизнью, когда каждый день мог стать для меня последним.

Только вера заставляла меня жить и не сдаваться. Вера в то, что когда-нибудь мне не придется больше существовать па птичьих правах. Каждый вечер я думал о тебе, много раз я хотел рискнуть всем, всей своей жизнью, и вернуться к тебе и к нашему сыну. Но каждый раз я заставлял себя не поддаваться этому желанию. Мне было ужасно тяжело сдерживать себя. Больно до слез мне было осознавать, что мы должны быть порознь, что я не буду видеть, как растет наш сын, мой сын.

Я ненавидел себя за то, что делал. Однажды я попытался выйти на контакт с тобой. Я пошел в Интернет-кафе, заплатил за час работы, сел за компьютер и…и я заплакал. Когда я писал тебе письмо, мои пальцы тряслись, я не мог сдержать слез, мое сердце разрывалось. Я желал бы никогда не писать тебе то письмо, а сказать все словами. Да, черт возьми, зачем слова? Слова – лишь колебания воздуха, они могут ничего не значить. Мне хватило бы одного лишь взгляда. Иногда взгляд может сказать даже больше, чем слова. Но у меня не было другого способа связаться с тобой. Я написал тебе все. Все, что было у меня на душе. Я знал, что многого ты не поймешь, ты должна будешь лишь смириться с этим. Смириться и ждать… И ты ждала. Ты ждала меня столько, сколько понадобилось. И ты дождалась. Мы снова вместе, снова рядом. Снова есть ты и я. И еще есть Уильям. Пусть и не с нами, но есть. Он – самое большое и самое главное доказательство. Доказательство чего? Да мы и сами знаем чего. Уж мы-то знаем…

Я выхожу из душа, надеваю джинсы, и свежую футболку. Дана еще спит. Я решаю не трогать ее. Пусть она поспит. Она заслужила спокойный сон. Я сажусь в кресло возле кровати. Тусклый свет из окна, пробиваясь сквозь шторы, падает на одеяло. Она лежит на животе, обхватив одной рукой подушку. Еще недавно эта рука лежала на моей груди, касалась меня так нежно. Не могу припомнить ни одной женщины с таким нежным прикосновением руки.

Я сижу в тишине минуть пятнадцать. Впервые за долгое время мне хорошо и спокойно на душе. Я знаю, что битва еще не окончена, она только начинается, но я теперь имею достаточно сил, чтобы бороться и выиграть ее. Ведь со мной моя Скалли. Она всегда была со мной, даже когда ее не было рядом, мои мысли были с ней. Я думал о ней, каждый раз, когда моя судьба была во власти его величества Случая. Мысленно я обращался к ней. Это может показаться странным, но между нами все время был какой-то телепатический контакт. Мы могли чувствовать друг друга. Может, именно так я и нашел ее в той деревушке, когда она рожала нашего сына? Меня привела к ней эта связь. А что это за связь? Может, это и есть та вера, которая никогда меня не покидала? Ведь именно вера сблизила нас.

Она пошевелилась. Тихо простонала: «Малдер….Малдер?», - провела рукой по смятой постели, а затем резко вскочила. У нее было испуганное лицо, она тяжело дышала, как ребенок, проснувшийся от ужасного кошмара.

-Фокс, ты…ты здесь. Я думала, что все это мне лишь снилось.

-Нет, это не сон. Я проснулся и решил принять душ, пока ты спала, - ответил я мягко.

-Тогда и я схожу в душ, - с этими словами она встала, и, прикрывшись одеялом, ушла в ванную. Я застелил постель и снова сел в кресло.

Она вышла из душа в теплом халате. Она была прекрасна в полутемном номере придорожного мотеля, в котором мы сняли номер на имя Роба и Лауры Питри. Дана, к моему удивлению, не возразила против этих имен. Она бросила не меня какой-то непонятный стеснительный взгляд, подошла к кровати и снова легла, подпирая голову рукой. Она закрыла глаза и жестом позвала меня к себе. Я послушно сел на пол рядом с кроватью. Она смотрела на меня, а я устремил взгляд в потолок.

Чтобы познать Истину, нужно пройти полный круг. И мы прошли его. Только что с того? Что у нас есть сейчас? Мы стоим на развалинах... На руинах. Мы – сбежавшие преступники. Наша теперешняя и будущая жизнь – ежедневный риск… Впереди нас – неизвестность. Что будет дальше, никто не знает. И нам уже никто не поможет, никто не придет на помощь, как раньше. Теперь мы одни… Мы потеряли все, но обрели друг друга.

-О чем ты думаешь, Малдер?

Помедлив, я ответил:

-Я думаю… Я погорел по всем статьям. Я заслуживаю самого жестокого наказания, за свои преступления.

-Ты не должен так думать…

-Я думал, что мы вот точно так же сидели в мотельном номере с тобой девять лет назад, я и пытался убедить тебя в истине. И я смог, у меня получилось. Ты поверила мне.

Я повернулся, чтобы видеть ее лицо. Ее немного усталые глаза внимательно смотрели на меня. Мы не виделись почти год, и сейчас она использовала каждую возможность, посмотреть на меня потому, что никто из нас не знает, будет ли у нас еще когда-нибудь такая возможность.

-….Я потерпел неудачу.

-И так ты тоже не должен думать.

-Я гонялся за монстром с сачком для ловли бабочек. Ты слышала, что сказал Курильщик, дата назначена. Этого уже никто не изменит.

-Ты не сказал мне об этом не потому, что боялся, а потому, что не хотел смириться с этим и принять поражение…Малдер…

-Я боялся того, что это знание может сделать с тобой. Я боялся того, что это может сломать тебя.

-Почему ты думаешь, что я сдалась бы? Почему я должна была принять поражение, если ты не сдeлал этого? Малдер, ты говоришь, что погорел по всем статьям, но ты проиграешь только тогда, когда сдашься. А я знаю тебя, ты не можешь сдаться. Это я увидела в тебе, когда мы только познакомились, и поэтому я последовала за тобой.

-И посмотри, куда это привело тебя?

-На себя посмотри. Ты так и не нашел свою сестру и, к тому же, потерял все, а все равно не сдаешься.

Она потягивает мне руку, и я сжимаю ее крепко. Ее рука в моей руке, эти прикосновения всегда значили для нас очень многое.

-Ты всегда говорил, что хочешь верить. Но во что верить теперь, Малдер? Если это та Истина, которую ты искал, то разве осталось хоть что-то, вот что еще можно верить?

-Я хочу верить в то, что мертвые не покидают нас, что они разговаривают с нами. И если мы оба бессильны сейчас, то я хочу верить, что то, что они говорит, поможет нам выстоять.

-Тогда мы с тобой одной веры.

Вера – вот что сблизило нас. Теперь я это понял. Ее вера никогда не ломалась, как и моя. Я беру в руку крестик, висящий на ее шее. Маленький крестик, с которым она никогда не разлучалась. Она никогда не переставала верить. Я опускаю крестик и касаюсь пальцем ее губ. Она улыбается и целует его. Я встаю с пола и ложусь рядом с ней. Закидываю ногу ей на бедро и обнимаю за талию. Так хорошо я не чувствовал себя уже давно.

-Тогда, может быть, еще есть надежда?

…

Есть… Ведь мы вместе. Так было раньше, так будет всегда…


End file.
